


罗马假日

by FrancoiseB



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB
Summary: 偏爱这一篇所以单独放一下（不是在王婆自夸说这篇写得好以及纪念那些年还会把我计划里的刀扭转成糖的某位最强校对
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 8





	罗马假日

**Author's Note:**

> 偏爱这一篇所以单独放一下（不是在王婆自夸说这篇写得好  
> 以及纪念那些年还会把我计划里的刀扭转成糖的某位最强校对

Jesse从家里溜出来的时候天还没有黑，但城市的灯光已经陆续地亮起，而头顶上蓝的天空还透露着神采奕奕的亮堂。  
就像此刻他路过的这个亚洲男孩的眼睛一样亮。  
在马路那边等绿灯的时候他就看到这男孩，他一头金发抢眼，且瘦得惊人。单薄的亚洲人坐在罗马拥挤街头的花坛边，面无表情地盯着他们这边等着过马路的人看。像老套电影里的杀手，冷面的亚洲人，精准收割目标的生命。  
Jesse抿抿嘴扭头，以免和快要扫到他的目光接上。  
绿灯亮起。

夜正在一点点变深，天际的蓝逐渐显示出深色的沉淀。  
每到这个时候城市会陷入狂欢般的吵闹，但不管人们制造多大分贝的喧嚣，或者给每条街点上多亮的灯光，一切都是徒劳，白昼并不会回头。  
穿过马路，人流不复存在。广场上人们各自成群，Jesse穿过他们漫无目的地走着。  
他才15岁，是多么好的年纪；这里是罗马，是多么热闹的城市……而他到这以来只觉得无聊，只希望这个寒假过去得快一些，再快一些。  
或许唯一的亮色是那一头金发。Jesse心想。他有些后悔，如果和那杀手一样的男孩对上眼会怎样？

人逐渐多了起来，12月的欧洲总憋着一股欢度佳节的劲，越来越深的夜空也在推波助澜地让这份躁动发酵。连续被人挤到好几次Jesse才发现自己不小心走到圣诞表演舞台下的围观群众里，恰好还挤到第一排正中央，一眼望不到挤出去的头。  
他还在思考怎么脱身，旁边人已经骚动起来叫好，他于是只好转过去，看台上年轻的本地band开始表演。  
不是多么有名的地方乐队，也不是多么了不起的表演，Jesse看着左右兴奋举手的男女，一时间只想要逃。  
……四处都是无聊，是接不上的电波，逃也逃不掉。

京本大我不知道自己在罗马街头晃荡了多久，他平日里不是一个人出门晃悠的性格……真诚地说，他，好生好养的娇气小少爷，是没有多少自己出门晃荡的经验和本事的。  
他开溜是因为无聊，可溜达大半天，一开始收获自由的狂喜消散后也依然陷入无聊。他索性坐在了路边，正对着马路发呆，看过往人的脑袋瓜。在这个城市，大家的脑袋瓜也没有五颜六色到哪里去。和东京相比，不过就是大部分的深色变成了大部分的浅色，偶尔窜出一些跳脱的，比如……红色  
——那个人的红色头发真好看！  
京本“呼啦”就坐直了身子，本来无表情的脸上双眼微微瞪大，马路那边有个微微弓背的高个男孩，一头漂亮的红发，还有一张不太像本地人的脸。  
他盯着那人逐渐靠近的脸，依然分辨不出他从何处来。混血？

反应过来的时候，他已经跟着人家走了好一会儿，且忘了看路。  
他突然意识到自己的唐突，忍不住咧开了嘴耸了肩。  
陌生的城市，没走过的街道，四下所见只有那一头红发好歹能让人心安，于是京本大我就心安理得地继续跟在那人后面，毫无自己在做stalker的觉悟。

他就跟着那头红发又穿过好几条宽阔马路，走过旅行团扎堆的景点，走到人头攒动的广场上。红发的男孩走得很慢，但是步履不停  
——就像悄无声息就黯淡下去的，一去无回的白昼。  
这个比喻是他抬头时看到完全暗下来的天光时想到的。

最后他们在夜色喧嚣里，停在一看就是临时搭设的舞台前。京本皱着眉看舞台上人调试音响，又转头看被挤到第一排的红发男孩——他一脸状况外的茫然把原本眉头拧得死紧的京本逗笑了。他扬着一边嘴角，抱着臂退到人群外围，怕离舞台太近音响太吵。

音乐响起，人群鼓噪，京本已经没指望再看见那一头红发。  
他转身想走，下一秒他迈出脚步抬起眼，竟然看见对方就出现在几步开外，几乎定在他面前与他四目相对。

一瞬间人群的嘈杂都像被隔了道厚玻璃，闷闷作背景音响。

Jesse今晚想到眼前这个金发男孩很多次，但是他从没哪一次有在偷偷指望过这样的重逢。他们这样，就像演员下台而后在某一幕再次登台，不可更改地演出既定的情节……所以他们在人群的狂欢里也相遇了，完成之前他刻意错过的目光相交。  
这一次距离很近，他看得很清楚对方的脸，金发下是一张极白皙极清秀的脸……说得失礼一点，这人清秀的程度让他有些摸不清他性别。

“……Japanese？”  
他听见自己的声音有些奇怪。  
“はい！ahh……yes！”  
回应的声音是纤细的，和预料中的冷面杀手形象不太符合。Jesse一瞬间不知道要接着说什么，只能失礼地盯着对方的眼睛无言。  
“……Italian？”  
“いいえいいえ……我是日本人的！大概……嗯……”Jesse觉得自己莫名不会组织语言，有点懊恼：“我是混血，但是是美国人和日本人的混血，不是本地人。”  
“啊这样！”  
和预料中差别更大的是眼前人突然就笑开的脸，一双大眼睛突然笑弯，闪着光。Jesse感觉自己为这人构想的冷酷杀手形象已经崩塌成灰，于是盯着他垂下的眼睫闷闷地笑了。

他们一句句交谈起来，不知是谁率先迈开了步子，两人漫无目的地走开来。路过圣诞集市的时候Jesse颇有东道主风范地请了京本一杯热红酒，在对方坦率的惊喜表情里笑得羞赧。  
“话说回来其实我们不能喝酒的吧”  
京本嘴上这么说着，实际上两只手把杯子攥得紧紧，眼睛一眨不眨盯着比自己高不少的男孩，做足护食的架势。  
“管他的呢……你不要一副我会没收你酒的样子，我自己还……只有15岁呢。”Jesse说出自己年龄的时候结巴了一下，莫名的羞耻让他差点要谎称自己是个成年人。  
“哈！我可比你大了两岁诶！”京本伸长右手做出胜利手势，眉毛都高扬了。  
“所以呢？还不是也没有成年……”他不懂眼前人为什么突然洋洋得意了起来，但是这不妨碍他感到愉快。被搡了一下的混血不知道想到什么，偷偷看一眼还在咂巴热红酒的金发男孩，静默地笑了。  
天幕已经完全变成深蓝，街边的建筑被路灯染成陈旧的暖黄，他们停下在一堵墙边，Jesse抬起手看一眼表，放松地靠在墙上：“可能再等个七分钟车就来了。”  
“什么车？”  
“嗯……”Jesse窘了，他只是随便看到公交车站就晃了过来，随便看了一眼还有在运行的公交就停在了这，至于去哪……  
“不是吧，你要带我去哪你自己都不知道吗？本地人？”京本看穿他的窘迫，坏笑着凑近他，把脸凑得老近去盯这高个儿飘忽不定的眼睛。  
Jesse被迫和他近距离对视，心跳骤然就加快了。这人先前笑得坦白又甜蜜，他刚把他形象更新成什么落跑甜心，这下却莫名感受到不小的压迫感——是压迫感吧？因为……他心跳快得有点过分了。  
感觉像hello kitty突然露出一口獠牙。  
京本盯人半天，面前人眼神先是躲闪再是飘远的全过程都看在眼里：“hello？还在线吗？”  
说什么都好，非说什么hello！  
以为心声被听到的Jesse被吓回神，拧了下眉，但看到对方笑嘻嘻的脸，又忍不住跟着笑起来。

公交车开得不快，路上行人不少，一路上商店营业的一半关门的一半。公交开过第二个开着门的小超市的时候，一直望着窗外的京本突然转回头看向自己左手边坐着的，一直不做声的本地人  
——于是和没来得及收回看他的目光的Jesse猝不及防的对视了。  
“……那个超市是不是很多？”京本装作那一瞬间的心空不曾发生，眼前人那种深情得不行的眼神大概是因为混血出生就中了基因彩票，他想。  
“……就说了我不是本地人，”Jesse抱怨地把头靠在前排座椅的靠背上不肯看他，“大概吧。难得哦，金发公主也会知道哪家商店开得多！”  
京本完全不在乎他瞎取的外号和语气不良的挑衅，晃晃自己金色的脑袋：“嗯哼，塑料袋上的logo我还是记得住的”  
公交接着晃晃悠悠地开，路上的灯光时不时打进车里，京本的侧脸就在这灯光里忽明忽暗，Jesse静悄悄看着他，竟然心底偷偷生出了满足感——像登山者精疲力尽最终到达山巅那一刻，只想在这里长睡不醒。

然后他真的睡着了，在明明相当颠簸的公交上。京本发现到他睡着的时候直接笑了出声，对罗马两眼一摸黑的小少爷看看眼前人的睡颜，扭头又看看窗外让他一头雾水的街道，想了几秒果断把人摇醒。

“Hello hello kitty……这是哪里？”  
“什么……wtf！”Jesse迷迷糊糊被弄醒看到京本近到头发都扫到他鼻梁的脸，吓得爆了粗。他一惊一乍地站起来，正面对的窗外救火车呼啸着开过，他的视线不由得跟着远去。直到再看不到那呼啸的大块头，他才收回视线，看向撇着嘴看着自己的金发。  
“……让我想一想。”  
“bi——bu——bi——bu——”  
“？”  
“请看看这边——这边也有一辆救火车呢”京本抬着头看他，表情冷酷，警笛模仿却劣质到像在搞笑。反应过来的Jesse拿头抵着椅背笑到停不下来，肩膀抖得比公交的颠簸还夸张。  
京本被他笑得害臊起来，一拳狠狠捶到他肩膀上：“吵死！别笑了！快看路！”

夜已经算深了，风刮起来有点凉，但星星极闪亮。他们下车又开始漫无目的地瞎晃，夜晚的台伯河边没几个行人，剩下只有路灯和两个少年人，一个搓着胳膊，一个沉默地看着他。  
搓胳膊的那个蹦了蹦，“……冷！好冷！我们在干什么！锻炼身体吗！”  
沉默的那个没做声，动作很快地脱了外套往仍在搓胳膊的人头上一扔，“穿上”  
“我哪能抢小孩的衣服！”京本还在乱窜，但是也不见他把外套还给他口中的小孩。  
沉默的人终于被闹得破功，借助身高优势伸手把那人脖子箍住，“说了要你穿衣服，princess！”他也不知道自己为什么要叫眼前这个还挺帅的小伙princess，但是……想叫就叫了。  
杀手到公主，这差别也太大了。  
Jesse把人箍在自己怀里出神地想。  
“行了我穿就是了！”  
“你再不放开我我咬你了！”  
“Lewis Jesse！！！”  
京本咆哮好几声也没有喊回这人的魂，左扭右扭也依然被死死禁锢在人家手臂和胸口之间动弹不得——啊幸好路上没人！  
他想，15岁的小孩就是不讲道理，白长这么高个子！  
然后讲道理的17岁低下头，磨着牙琢磨要怎么对15岁人的胳膊下口；高个儿的15岁突然回了神，意识到姿势不妥当想要抬手放人  
——时机过于恰好的结果是15岁的胳膊送到了17岁的嘴边，猝不及防地，京本给Jesse的手臂印上了一个吻。

“你亲我干嘛！”  
Jesse跟过了电一样一蹦老远，捂着被吻过的地方好像京本刚是给了他一刀。  
“……”京本大我大概没见过这种自己把手凑上来强迫别人亲了一下还要恶人先告状的，原本那点害羞一下子蒸发得无影无踪。他瞪着还死死捂着手的Jesse，只觉得眼前人的红毛看得他心里发躁。  
然后他像个小炮弹一样冲过去，一把抓过Jesse的手：“我就亲了，怎么的？”  
“你还抱我那么久了呢！”  
Jesse无语地看着眼前振振有词的，明明比自己大两岁的少年。他金色头发因为打闹乱糟糟地支棱着，大眼睛瞪得溜圆，线条好看的下巴扬着，路灯下他整个人都闪闪发光。  
他也不知道自己被什么蛊惑了心神，下意识用另一只没被京本捉住的手捏住这人的漂亮下巴，对准他的唇吻了上去。  
很凉。

“……你亲我干嘛！！！”  
京本从下巴被捏住的时候就脑袋烧断线，直到Jesse放开他还给他整理好了外套才找回了自己的语言能力。  
他被占便宜了？  
“你那样冲过来就是在要求我亲你”  
Jesse冲他做了个鬼脸，而后飞快转过身往前大步走。

他绝对被占便宜了！  
京本大我被这个回答震惊得呆立几秒，反应过来往前跑去追那个亲完甩锅就跑的家伙，跑着还踉跄了下，又羞又恼地大喊：“你给我站住！”  
“站住给你揍吗！”Jesse头也不回，迈开腿跑了起来。  
“Lewis Jesse！！”  
被喊名字的人已经脸通红，但这只有路灯知道。

京本追上Jesse的时候他们已经跑了不短的距离，两人都累得直喘。一时间只听见彼此喘息声，还有脚底台伯河水流声。京本紧紧捉着Jesse的小臂，脸冲地大口喘着平复呼吸。  
Jesse觉得好笑，被他从背后死死捉着没法转过去看他的狼狈样子，只能看着台伯河安静又急促地流，远远的有车的声音，身边则是一阵一阵风把树叶吹出刷刷的响动。  
“……抱歉”  
“……你在说什么？”京本的反应出乎他意料的大，人一下子就站直了——结果就是因为起身太快头晕眼花脚下不稳，幸好两只手还紧紧抓着他的手臂。  
“小心点！”Jesse想扶他，却因为被他死死抓着转不过身。  
“你刚为什么要道歉？”背后的人对自己的头晕毫不在意，不依不饶地接着问他。他手上力气和他瘦弱外形真的不匹配，Jesse心想。  
“你到底在道歉什么……”京本声音逐渐夹杂了怒气，他松了手，绕到Jesse面前，背对着路灯站着，一脸认真地盯着他。  
我不应该亲吻你，轻率地，唐突地，没有理由地。  
但是看着被黄色光线包裹住的，头发丝都金光闪耀的这个人，这个理由说不出口。他不是一时冲动，他也不是随心所欲，重来一百次一千次他也会吻下去，虽然……不用虽然什么，他就是这么确定。  
但是他依然感到抱歉，也许为了一切他都感到抱歉。  
“我不管你在后悔什么……”  
在他胡思乱想的时候京本的手已经再次伸向他。他的手按住他的后脖颈，把他往自己的方向按下——然后Jesse的视线里只剩下那双闭上的漂亮眼睛，越来越近，然后刚才让他觉得太凉的温度再次贴上他的唇。  
他不知道这个吻持续了多久，只知道京本放开自己的时候自己的脸已经要烫到发疼，而眼前的京本依然距离他的脸极近，瞪着他。他下意识已经扶上京本脸颊的手能感受到那张白净脸皮此刻温度也有多灼人，他手动了动，摸到他眼角有微微湿意。  
“亲了就亲了，别说废话！”  
像张牙舞爪的hello kitty，纸老虎一只。  
Jesse笑起来，捧起他的脸，虔诚地回吻。

“所以我们到底要干嘛，亲来亲去过一晚然后拜拜吗？”  
“你愿意我没意见……你可真是个胆大包天的金发公主……唔！”  
“再乱叫人就不是只咬你一口这么简单，小弟弟”  
“你是狗吗？”  
京本冲他挥挥拳头，皱皱鼻子装凶，然而看到Jesse脸上被自己啃出来的牙印就绷不住先笑场了。  
“Princess puppy，”Jesse不知死活地继续挑衅他，“我们干嘛去？呆坐在凳子上看河可真的没什么意思……我错了！不要再咬了！”  
夜色浓重，树影摇摆。

天逐渐亮起来，鸟也开始吵闹的时候京本醒来了，他本来就认床，来到罗马这几天睡眠一直不太好，能靠着Jesse睡过去全是因为兴奋之下走了太久导致的体力不支。  
Jesse还没醒，头沉沉地抵着他的。他只能瞟瞟他叉开的两条腿，还有抓着自己左手的右手。15岁的男孩子看起来是常常锻炼的，手臂的肌肉线条好看且充满力量，看起来像是睡梦里怕他跑了一样，鼓动着暗地里的力量感。  
他想起在睡过去之前他们的对话，那时候小男孩已经困得在说话间隙都能睡着过去，红色脑袋一点一点的，看起来可怜又可爱。  
“你明天就要走啊……”  
“我怎么不早点出来晃悠呢，早一天碰见你也好啊……”  
“……没事，回日本就可以见了”  
“……那你要记得和我联络”  
“嗯”  
“……我刚说什么……嗯……LINE加上了？”  
“你确认第五遍了Lewis Jesse。”  
“你好凶……”  
“……我们已经交换了学校住址电话LINE和全名了，以及你的名字真的好长。”  
“……我还是好怕哦”  
“Lewis Jesse，”京本好笑地捏他的脸，“这不是20世纪50年代，你不用觉得自己在演罗马假日……等下，你不要给我笑！”  
“Your Highness，你掐得我真的很痛”  
“因为你真的欠掐”  
“……”  
“不要这样可怜巴巴地看着我，小鬼！”

“你在想什么？”  
手感觉被握紧，京本于是用自由的另一只手不客气地拍上Jesse的大腿：“醒来多久了你，赶紧挪一下头，太沉了！”  
“遵命お姫様……”  
“我怎么觉得你是欠得慌呢？”京本转过身没好气地瞪他，这短短24小时不到的时间里他不知道自己已经瞪了这人多少次。Jesse拿没捉着京本的左手揉揉眼睛，含含混混地开口：“可不是嘛……”  
说完就在人家脸上偷了个香。

京本大我觉得自己真是放假来一趟罗马给自己捡了个无赖，更要命的是这无赖还和他打一个地方来。从此就算假期结束生活回归正轨，他也不能潇洒当被狗啃move on……  
他和这无赖注定要继续纠缠下去了。  
好倒霉啊，他捶了无赖大腿一拳，气得无声地笑。

Jesse把自己的红脑袋在京本的肩膀上用力蹭了蹭，看着街角面包店老板窜进窜出忙着开张。古老的城市正在苏醒，白昼的空气正在变得轻快，穿过城市的河流依然奔涌不息。  
“会想我哦？”  
“会”  
“我回日本会来接我？”  
“会”  
“每天晚上都会和我FaceTime？”  
“……会”  
“好啦一周五次也可以接受的……到了米兰会给我写明信片？”  
“你是小学女孩吗……会啦”  
“嗯我想想……会去吃我推荐的菜馆？”  
“会——”  
“会在每个景点都给我自拍？”  
“会————”  
“会晚上想我想的睡不着一个人干坏事？”  
“会——会你个头！”  
在这等着耍流氓呢！京本气哼哼坐直了，又赏了这流氓一拳，“15岁的脑袋里都是什么啊！”  
“都是你啊还用问嘛——”  
“我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！”

完


End file.
